Fairy Tail: Direct TV IV
by Ohfortheloveofpete
Summary: Who is next to learn the dangers of not upgrading to DirectTV? It's time for Round 4!


Fairy Tail: Direct TV IV

_It's time for round number 4 on reasons that the characters on Fairy Tail should upgrade to DirectTV...since you know, their cable company is cursed and they'll inevitably suffer misfortune if they don't._

_So, can you guess whose going to be the victim this time? Take a wild guess..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_It's Gray! Sit back and watch the show!_

_When your cable company isn't working out for you, you feel unhappy._

"Darn it! I'm really starting to hate my cable company...it just isn't working out for me. Sheesh, I should receive better service than this..." thought Gray.

_When you feel unhappy, you need to find a way to cheer yourself up._

"Hmm...there's got to be a way that I can make myself feel happy again...maybe I should ask Happy? He always seems cheerful...maybe he'll be able to find a way to cheer me up." noted the ice mage.

_When you need to find a way to cheer yourself up, you hang out with Happy._

"Er hi Happy...how are you doing today?" asked Gray.

"I'm feeling awesome! Today is the best day of my life!" exclaimed Happy.

"Didn't you say that yesterday?" inquired the dragonslayer.

"Well, today I mean it this time!" answered the happy-go-lucky cat.

_When you hang out with Happy, you decide to hang out with your other friends._

"Well, it was nice hanging out with you..." answered Gray.

"Hooray!" exclaimed Happy.

"Now if you excuse me I'm going to talk to the rest of my friends..." stated the ice mage.

"Goodbye!" nodded the blue cat.

_When you decide to hang out with your other friends, you feel the urge to strip down to your boxer shorts._

As soon as Gray saw Natsu, Erza, and Lucy, he felt the strange urge to start taking off his shirt and his pants.

"Looks like my training's kicking in again...well, I guess I can't fight my instinct." noted Gray as he began to take his clothes off.

Natsu and Lucy's faces turned red.

"Not this again..." answered Natsu.

"What's so bad about it?" inquired Erza.

"Lots of things..." explained Lucy.

_When you feel the urge to strip down to your boxer shorts, everyone sees you in your underwear._

Sure enough, pretty much every guild member of Fairy Tail saw Gray in his underwear.

"Er, maybe I shouldn't have done this in front of my friends..." noted the ice mage.

Then again, this wasn't the first time his friends had seen him in his underpants...and it probably wouldn't be the last.

_When everyone sees you in your underwear, you become a ladies' man._

Surprisingly enough, most of the female guild members actually enjoyed seeing Gray in their underwear. In fact, they all had hearts in their eyes.

"OK..." answered Gray.

"Huh, this is actually new." noted Natsu.

"I know!" answered Lucy.

Who would have thought that he would suddenly get so many admirers?

_When you become a ladies' man, someone wants to go out on a date with you._

"Hey there Gray..." spoke Juvia.

"Hey Juvia." answered Gray.

"How would you like to go out on a date with me?" she inquired.

"Sure!" answered the ice mage.

_When someone wants to go out on a date with you, you decide to take your new girlfriend to a fancy restaurant._

"Isn't this restaurant awesome?" inquired Juvia.

"It sure is." nodded Gray.

Paying the bill for Juvia (since he was a gentleman), Gray and his new girlfriend left the restaurant.

_When you decide to take your new girlfriend to a fancy restaurant, she gives you a kiss._

"That was the best date ever!" exclaimed Juvia as she gave Gray a kiss.

"Woohoo!" thought Gray, excited to have kissed a girl on the lips.

_When your girlfriend gives you a kiss, you become blind to the world around you._

"Happy was right! This really is the best day ever!" exclaimed Gray.

Immediately, he began to dance around.

"Huh, I'm starting to feel like Happy himself...then again, I did hang out with him not too long ago." noted the ice mage.

He was personally starting to wish that he was an Exceed...though admittedly being a Dragonslayer was pretty awesome too.

_When you become blind to the world around you, you fall into an open manhole._

Unfortunately for Gray, he didn't pay attention to where he was going...and he fell right into a manhole...which admittedly someone had carelessly left open.

"Aah!" screamed Gray as he fell.

Unfortunately for Gray, he ended up being covered in sewage...though thankfully he was able to crawl his way out.

"Well, this day suddenly took a turn for the worse." noted Gray.

_Don't fall into an open manhole. Upgrade to DirectTV today._

"Are you OK, Gray?" inquired Juvia.

"I will be once I upgrade to DirectTV...sheesh, who left the manhole open anyway?" asked Gray.

"Wazzup!" exclaimed Happy.

"OK then..." answered Gray, wondering why a certain blue cat was running around uncovering manholes.

"See you later!" exclaimed the water mage as she disappeared in a puff of steam.

"She can teleport now?" questioned Gray. "Anyways...

And so, a certain ice mage went to upgrade to DirectTV.

_Oh dear, Gray fell into the sewers because he didn't upgrade to DirectTV...well at least he got to go on a date._

_Still, he really should have upgraded to DirectTV when he had the chance...Lucy, Erza, and Natsu have all learned that the hard way by now._

_So, I guess I'll be seeing you later! Have fun!_


End file.
